


Magnus realises he was Alec's first kiss

by gemimalee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemimalee/pseuds/gemimalee
Summary: I want Magnus to realise he was Alec's first kissand this is how I want it to go.





	

Magnus and Alec were standing out on Magnus’ balcony, they’d been talking and admiring the view. That is until Alec had taken Magnus’ and kissed the back of it. Alec was constantly surprising Magnus and this was another example of that.   
Magnus had looked up into Alec’s eyes and stood up on his tiptoes and kissed him. Alec had slid his hand down Magnus’ arm and around his waist along with his other hand so that he was holding Magnus pressed up against him and leant down to make it easier for Magnus to reach his lips. Magnus had one hand on Alec’s jaw and one in his hair. Alec kissed like he lived his life, with determination and more confidence than he realised.  
They’d been kissing for a few minutes now and Magnus’ had had the half thought that Alec was a brilliant kisser. He then remembered Alec saying he’d never been in a relationship before, at the time Magnus couldn’t believe it, still couldn’t believe it, the man was so beautiful, how had no one dated him before.   
It was like a light had just switched on in Magnus’ brain and he launched himself back and away from Alec, stumbling into the wall on the side of the balcony. Wide eyed Magnus stood there staring at Alec and brought his hands up to touch his mouth.   
He looked up to meet Alec’s eyes and he looked utterly confused and a little concerned.   
“Magnus? Are you, are you okay?” Alec stuttered “what happened?”  
Magnus’ mind was going a million miles a minute, he couldn’t even comprehend a thought to come out of his mind first.   
Alec took a step closer and raised his hand about to touch Magnus but thought better of it and dropped his hand back down to his side. “Did I do something wrong?”  
Magnus realised he needed to say something, he needed to be calm and collected about this so not to embarrass the boy.  
“WAS I YOUR FIRST KISS AT YOUR OWN WEDDING”   
Okay maybe not so calm and collected.   
Alec looked taken aback and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before furrowing his brow and looking embarrassed.   
Dammit Magnus .  
“W-well, yeah, I thought we’d covered this Magnus? At our date?”  
Magnus didn’t know why it had taken him so long to realise this point, he’d told him he hadn’t been with anyone but somehow it hadn’t crossed Magnus’ mind that he had been the one to take Alec’s first kiss and at the time it didn’t seem like that big of a deal because he hadn’t known at the time, to him it was just a kiss, but to Alec it was his first experience with any sort of affection and Magnus was now worried that Alec would look back on it in years to come and regret it, or be resentful of Magnus for taking that away from him, for forcing him to have his first kiss in a room full of people, surrounded by all his friends and family and especially in front of Clave members who frowned up on him. Alec was closeted for goodness sake and here Magnus was, taking something, showing everyone something that wasn’t his to give.   
Magnus was too caught up in his own mind that he wasn’t aware that Alec had been saying his name until he was all of a sudden right in Magnus’ personal space and touching his face with both his hands.  
“Magnus, what’s going on?”  
“I’m so sorry for taking your first kiss away from you, in a room full of un-accepting people, without asking you first.”  
Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes and smiled, “Magnus, do you remember how my wedding actually went?”   
Magnus furrowed his brow, “uh yes, I was there.”   
“Yes you were, and you came in and stood in the aisle right.”  
“Yes?” Magnus asked, feeling confused.   
“And who kissed who? Who walked up to who?”  
Magnus tilted his head, “you kissed me, you left the alter and came to me.”  
“Exactly” Alec said gently, “so why would you think you had taken anything from me, I chose to kiss you that day, I easily could have just walked out with you if it was something I cared about, but I wanted to kiss you because you had finally shown me I could make the choice that I wanted to make.”   
Magnus relaxed a little but began to fidget, he hated feeling like he had ever pressured Alec into doing anything and was worried Alec would someday realise this and take everything he had learnt and fall in love with someone else.   
“I don’t know” Magnus mumbled and looked down at the ground.  
“Magnus” Alec said quietly, as he brought his hand under Magnus’ chin and tilted it up so that their eyes could meet, “I’m not as dense as you think I am you know.”  
“I don’t think you’re..”  
“shush” Alec interrupted, “You think I don’t notice that you never initiate it when we kiss, that you rarely place your hands on me unless I move into your personal space, you think I don’t remember when you said you were a lot to get used to, that you’ve never shown me your warlock mark.”  
Magnus went to take a step back, looking surprised, but Alec held onto him tightly.   
“I’m not judging you, you can do all those things in your own time, but Magnus, I care about you, so much, you let me make the choice to be with you, you continued to help me even when I was so mean to you, you are a lot to get used to”   
Magnus’ face fell, he knew there was a but here.   
Alec sighed and bent down to meet Magnus’ eyes again, “but, only because of what you make me feel, you are so wonderful and caring and beautiful, that it gets very overwhelming sometimes, and very frustrating when you don’t realise how wonderful you are and how much you have done for me.”  
“Magnus,” Alec breathed out as he stepped even closer, “you are everything to me, and I need you to know that,” Alec closed the gap between them and kissed Magnus.   
It took Magnus a second but he kissed Alec back, after a couple of seconds Alec felt his face touch something wet on Magnus’ face, confused he pulled back and looked at him, only to realise he was crying.  
“Magnus!? What? Are you okay?”  
Magnus hiccupped and laughed, “of course I’m okay” he wiped his face with his hands only to replaced with more tears.   
“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, and you just keep surprising me, I have no idea how I got so lucky.”  
Alec let out a breath and smiled, “it’s not you who’s lucky, it’s me”   
“Let us call it a tie my dear Nephilim.” Magnus whispered.   
“Deal”   
And Magnus threw his arms around Alec’s shoulders and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. Alec may not have been his first kiss but he sure was his first in a lot of other ways.


End file.
